


Off Duty

by ObsidianQuill (ObsidianRomance)



Series: Rhythm [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Kids, Drunk Mickey Milkovich, Kissing, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mpreg, New Year's Eve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianQuill
Summary: It's Mikayla's first New Year's Eve, and since the holiday isn't really an exciting one for toddlers, Mickey decides he's going to loosen up a little after she falls asleep. Ian's perfectly happy to let his man get a bit drunk. He's got this.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Rhythm [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/513529
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Off Duty

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet I wrote a while ago and I figured I would post it. Just silly stuff. Don't worry, there is drinking but Mikayla is PERFECTLY safe.  
> And there is a little smut at the end, but nothing graphic.  
> Drunk Mickey is a love sick idiot Mickey.

New Year’s Eve isn’t something Mickey thought would be anything other than just another night. He and Ian poured all their holiday energy into Mikayla’s first Christmas; New Years Eve is nothing compared to that.

Besides, New Years Eve is not a holiday that works well with a seven month old.

Mickey is  _ totally _ fine with that. He’s happy to ring in the new year at home with Ian, Mikayla nestled safely in her crib.

But then, after work was wrapped for the day on New Year’s Eve, Jason suggested he and Ian come over for a few hours. 

Mickey figures, why not? It’s just the four of them and the two kids. Nothing major.

So Mickey’s content to sit on the couch at Jason’s house and shoot the shit with Naomi, Jason and Ian. Mikayla is comfortably sitting on his lap and excitedly waving her hands at Jayla.

As evidenced by the dopey grin on his face when he watches Mikayla squeal in delight, Ian seems happy to absorb the easygoing ripples of friendship.

Mickey has to admit, this is nice. Being a guest in someone else’s house feels good. He gets to eat someone else’s food and drink someone else’s beer. Aside from Christmas - which was more high energy than tonight - that hasn’t happened in a long time

It gets even more relaxing when Mikayla conks out on Mickey’s shoulder. Jason suggests they put both Mikayla and Jayla to sleep in Jayla’s crib. And damn do they look cute passed out and still finding a way to snuggle near each other.

With the kids down for the night, the adults break out more libations. 

Ian’s taking it easy, but Mickey is making up for that. Mikayla is safe and sound right now, so he figures he deserves a little time to let loose. It’s not his fault if Jason keeps offering him another beer.

Since New Year’s Eve festivities aren’t really anything Mickey is interested in, he’s glad that they’ve fallen into conversation and watching Snowpiercer. There is a New Year’s Eve celebration in the movie, so Mickey is counting it as a legit way to celebrate the new year.

It isn’t until Naomi decides it would be a good way to get to know Ian and Mickey better by playing Never Have I Ever. That’s when Mickey really starts to get drunk. Turns out, there are very few things he’s  _ never ever _ done. To be fair, it’s pretty much the same for Ian. Mickey’s buzzed but not buzzed enough to lose his protective nature and ignore the situation calling for Ian mixing  _ that much _ alcohol with his meds. So, he does what any good boyfriend would do; he drinks for Ian most of the time as well.

Naomi thinks it’s sweet. Mickey thinks she’s crazy.

But by the time midnight is crawling into view, Mickey is drunk enough to suspect Naomi was fucking with him by saying statements purposely aimed at he and Ian. It doesn’t matter. He feels warm and floaty and Ian’s holding him snugly around the waist. He gives his boyfriend a grin and stares into his green eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Ian’s returning the smile but lovingly shaking his head at Mickey. “How you doin’?”

“Don’t you worry about me, tough guy. I’m fucking great.” He tries to smirk but his lips don’t have enough time to get with the program before he’s crashing into Ian with a kiss. Ian meets him with just as much force, his arms wrapping around Mickey to pull him closer. It makes Mickey hum in happiness.

It’s been a crazy year, for sure. He and Ian didn’t fall apart when life threw them the curve ball named Mikayla. Ian didn’t die of blood loss at work. There were a lot of things that  _ didn’t  _ happen that made the year pretty phenomenal. But they pale in comparison to what they  _ did _ do. They got really damn good at their jobs and working together. He had a fucking baby - like actually  _ had _ one - and didn’t fuck it up. And they moved into a new place. It makes Mickey smile like a loon against Ian’s lips. 

Naomi switches the television to the count down and Mickey can hear the numbers despite the fact that most of his brain has decided to latch onto all that is Ian. They pull apart, both of their eyes flicking to the countdown clock on the television.

When it hits midnight, it’s Ian who puts a hand on the back of Mickey’s neck and hauls him in for a new year’s kiss. Jason’s seen them kiss often enough, but it’s never been like this. At the moment, Mickey couldn’t give less of a fuck when he surrenders to the kiss and licks his way inside his boyfriends mouth. “Happy new year,” he murmurs through the kiss.

Ian mumbles in agreement, giving the kiss his all for several more moments before pulling away and cupping Mickey’s face with his hands, staring at him with a look of earnest admiration. “Happy new year, Mick.”

Naomi is holding out her bottle of beer and they fall into a series of toasting each other and clinking bottles to a new year. Jason slaps Ian on the back and tugs him into a hug. He does the same to Mickey. Naomi follows suit, and once a full round of well wishes and hugging is complete, Ian gets to his feet.

“I think I better get this one home,” he says, hitching a thumb in Mickey’s direction.

Mickey pulls a face and flips his middle finger at Ian. Still, he doesn’t mind the idea of going home...away from people...and being in his own space with Ian.

Leaving is a fairly quick affair. Ian get’s Mikayla and secures her in her carseat; it’s a very good reminder that Mickey is glad Ian stayed so sober. Truthfully, he would have never let himself drink this much if that wasn’t going to be the case. They say their goodbyes and express gratitude over not working New Year’s Day.

The drive home is quick, and in no time flat, Ian’s settling Mikayla into her own crib. Their daughter’s out cold, barely stirring while they moved her from house to house. When Ian returns to their bedroom, Mickey stumbles into him, their bodies colliding so he can roll his bodyweight into his boyfriend.

Mickey is  _ drunk _ . He has a warm buzz coursing through him as he makes quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping Ian’s jeans. He wants a lot of things right now but not many of them are higher on the list than getting Ian’s dick in his mouth. He’s not one to deprive himself and falls to his knees. The movement is miles away from graceful but it gets the job done and has Ian fisting his hair while cursing under his breath.

Ian leans back against the wall and looks down to watch Mickey work. “Fuck, Mickey,” he moans.

Mickey pauses and raises an eyebrow. “Yes, fuck Mickey,” he says in agreement. “That’s exactly what you should do.”

It’s all the goading Ian needs to hoist Mickey to his feet and shove him towards the bed.

They fuck, messy and loudly, Ian pounding into Mickey until he’s spinning in the best way possible. Until his whole body is thrumming with it.

And when Mickey does come, when he’s blissed out completely, he knows he's going to be paying for it tomorrow. That his head will be pounding and his body will be sore. But right now, he doesn't care.

He’s too lost on the fact that Ian just fucked him into a new year, one he's excited to navigate with his ginger alien of a boyfriend and their princess of a child. With Ian pulling him into a spooning position and their skin cooling, he decides that he’ll leave his hangover to deal with tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually changed the ending because it sounded a little bit like the beginning of Season 11, Episode 3 (with the "I'mma get your pregnant" line...).  
> Originally, Mickey is kind of drunk out of his mind and said that to Ian. But I didn't like the feeling anymore because...it was kind of canon? I dunno...  
> I hope you enjoyed. I am sorry for my break from Cadence but I wanted to post the holiday stuff. New Cadence chapter next week.


End file.
